APOCALÍPTICO OneShot
by zorry2000
Summary: El Holocausto alcanzó a nuestros amigos... ¿Que pasará ahora con ellos?


APOCALÍPTICO (One-Shot)

Mi nombre es Harry Potter… Me lo repito miles de veces al día, para no olvidarlo. Desde ese fatídico día, en que la luz nos alcanzó a Ginny, a James y a mí. Ginny, mi Ginny, mi pelirroja y adorada esposa. Desde ese día ya nada es como solía ser, ni siquiera nosotros…

Recuerdo que desperté enterrado bajo los escombros de la casa, pero milagrosamente no tenía los huesos rotos. Al principio, me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a ver a través de mis gafas rotas. Ya no tenía varita con qué repararlas. Salí de los escombros con relativa facilidad, pues al mover las piedras con mis manos sentía que se desbarataban hasta volverse polvo, como si pudiera disolverlas al tocarlas. Eran los efectos de la explosión sobre nuestra magia. Mi mano derecha se había vuelto vieja, como la de un cadáver, como aquella que le había visto años atrás a mi querido amigo y maestro Dumbledore, fallecido hace tanto… Pero lo escalofriante era que, al yo usarla para tocar algo, lo tocado envejecía, hasta morir o desaparecer.

Pero de eso me daría cuenta tras recordar que mi hijo James estaba conmigo al momento de ver la luz, y al buscarlo como un loco fue que noté el horripilante poder con que mi mano había sido infectada. Entonces recordé que mi hijo y yo nos habíamos abrazado, y comencé a asustarme de verdad. Mi mano infectada era la misma mano que utilizaba para abrazarlo, y quitarlo del peligro.

Comencé a desbaratar piedras, deseando no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Desafortunadamente lo encontré. Era el cadáver de mi hijo, seco, viejo, como una momia, con sus bracitos aún cruzados como si sostuviera mi mano. Grité, grité desaforadamente, grité mi impotencia ante la muerte, porque sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Entonces fue que la escuché. Tan claramente como mi propia voz la escuché, y corrí hasta encontrar la fuente de donde venía. Era el llanto inconfundible de Ginny, ¡estaba viva!

No tardé mucho en dar con ella. Estaba sentada en el piso, o lo que quedaba de él, y lloraba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. De vez en vez, tomaba algo del piso frente a ella, y se lo llevaba a la boca. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido, para no asustarla, y la llamé por su nombre. Ella se puso en alerta, y volteaba a todos lados diciendo"¿Quién esa ahí, quién es?", cosa que me extrañó dado que estaba muy cerca de ella, aún así le contesté diciendo "Soy yo, Ginny, no temas, soy Harry".

Lejos de tranquilizarse, se irguió poniéndose en guardia, pero no me miraba a mí, sino al vacío y ahí me di cuenta de la primera cruel sorpresa: Ginny estaba ciega. La segunda sorpresa fue aún más horrible, al acercarme a ella pude ver que su piel y la carne de sus miembros se caía a pedazos, pero no sangraba, sino que cada pedazo al caer iba ya semi-descompuesto. Era un cuadro grotesco, pero la tercera sorpresa superó mi resistencia al horror. Ella había estado comiéndose a pedazos el cadáver de una persona, imagino que pasaba por ahí fuera de nuestra casa cuando ocurrió todo.

Me costó trabajo querer acercarme a ella y más aún resistirme, después de superar la visión de su nuevo aspecto, a abrazarla con ambos brazos, pues eso supondría su muerte inminente. Llegué incluso a pensar que esa podría ser la solución definitiva a su sufrimiento. Sí, ella sufría al sentir su carne descomponiéndose; y sentía una gran impotencia por no poderme ver, según me dijo después de que al fin me reconoció. Me contó que sentía un hambre insaciable, y que el olfato la llevaba hasta donde encontraba lo que ella suponía era comida, la cual devoraba tal cual; y me confesó que al hacerlo podía sentir su propia carne regenerándose en sus miembros, en su otrora rostro angelical, y se lamentó el no poder ver más el único rostro que le traería paz y consuelo. El mío.

Tuve que decirle lo de nuestro hijo, pues no tardó mucho en preguntar por él. Volvió a estallar en amargo llanto, y tuve que calmarla rápidamente, pues el esfuerzo que hacía al llorar cuarteaba la poca carne que cubría sus huesos, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Busqué algo para secar sus lágrimas, y tomé un gran pedazo de tela raída que encontré, tomándolo instintivamente con mi brazo maldito, descubriendo que la tela se resistía al efecto asesino de mi mano infectada. Al revisarlo con detenimiento, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un trozo de mi capa invisible, aquella reliquia herencia de mi padre daba una muestra más de su poder. Con la tela me envolví la mano y parte del brazo, y así pude abrazar a Ginny sin peligro.

Ahora nos teníamos el uno al otro. Nuestro amor superó al horror que causaba nuestra apariencia, pues Ginny se asemejaba a una especie de zombie, sólo que con uso de razón, y yo parecía el rastrojo dejado por un dementor. Pensamos en qué hacer, en hallar la forma de volver a ser lo que éramos, pero no pudimos encontrar ninguna. Y así, nos acordamos de nuestros amigos, pues la primera persona que se nos ocurrió que podría tener una posible solución a tan horribles cambios fue Hermione Granger, y así decidimos encaminarnos a su casa, donde vivía con su esposo, mi entrañable amigo y cuñado Ron Weasley.

Emprendimos la marcha hacia donde supusimos estaría lo que quedó del hogar de los esposos Weasley. Por el camino, me enteré por Ginny que yo había estado enterrado por bastante tiempo, y que ella había sobrevivido comiendo cuerpos que iba encontrando cerca de la casa, pero sin alejarse demasiado, pues tenía la esperanza de que nuestro hijo y yo estuviésemos con vida. Yo hubiera dado la mía por la de James, pero quién sabe que aberraciones pudo haberle causado la radiación a su magia. Y esto lo reafirmé cuando encontramos a Ron y a Hermione, es decir, cuando pudimos reconocerlos y ellos a nosotros.

Al llegar a la que había sido su casa, nos imaginamos lo peor. Estaba casi completamente destruída, pero aún así la revisamos, y lo único que encontramos fue parte del pequeño cuerpo de la única hija de nuestros amigos, medio comido por las ratas. Ginny sintió hambre al olerlo, pero al decirle de quién se trataba resistió con voluntad de acero el impulso de comérselo, y como pudimos lo enterramos en lo que quedaba de su jardín, igual que como lo hice con James. De repente, Ginny dijo que olía a cadáver fresco muy cerca de ahí, y le dije que me esperara sin moverse de donde estaba, creyendo que ahí estaría segura. Ella, temblando, aceptó.

Quitándome el improvisado guante de mi mano maldita, me dispuse a protegernos de lo que fuera que hubiera matado algo o a alguien cerca de nosotros. Cerca de la casa solía haber un gran lote baldío y hasta allí me acerqué a investigar, encontrándome con una alcantarilla destapada recientemente con rastros de sangre fresca alrededor. Cuando estaba a punto de asomarme dentro, escuche el grito de auxilio de mi esposa y el ruido inconfundible de una pelea. Corrí hasta llegar donde había dejado a Ginny, y la encontré forcejeando con una criatura monstruosa, parecida a un enorme gato semi-humano; cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje castaño oscuro. Al acercarme, la criatura me escuchó y dejó en paz a Ginny para ir a por mí. Yo estaba listo para ponerle mi mano embrujada encima, en cuanto la bestia me saltara encima. Mientras me acechaba pude verla con detenimiento, notando que su cuerpo tenía formas de mujer; y la única ropa que usaba eran los restos de una blusa negra sobre los pechos y la parte superior de unos jeans sucios y raídos. No pude analizarla más, pues me saltó encima más rápido de lo que pude reaccionar, y apenas me dio tiempo de darle un golpe con mi otra mano atontándola un poco. La criatura cayó sobre sus patas y se sacudió buscando despejar su atolondramiento, y al hacerlo pude ver algo que me confirmó su identidad. De su cuello colgaba lo que parecía un giratiempo, pendiente de una delgada cadena dorada. Entonces le dije"¿Hermione? Somos nosotros, soy yo Harry, ¿Me recuerdas?". La bestia estuvo a punto de saltarme encima de nuevo pero mi voz la contuvo, y se acercó a mí con aún más cautela que antes. Arriesgándolo todo, le acerqué mi mano sana, la cual olió con detenimiento, y entonces ocurrió algo extraordinario. La criatura se levantó sobre sus patas traseras, las cuales formaron un par de piernas femeninas, y las delanteras se transformaron en brazos humanos aunque con garras y cubiertos de pelaje. La melena de la bestia tomó forma de una cabellera larga y enmarañada, y su rostro, aunque conservó las facciones felinas, se hizo un poco más "humano". Por fin pude reconocer, al final de la transformación, a mi amiga Hermione tras esos ojos rasgados y felinos.

Hermione me miró incrédula. Se acercó a mí con lentitud, sus pies descalzos no hacían el menor ruido al pisar en los escombros. Me tocó en el pecho, como para cerciorarse de que yo era real, y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, mientras musitaba mi nombre. Nos abrazamos, y confieso que su pelaje me hacía cosquillas. Al soltarnos fuimos donde Ginny estaba aún sentada en el suelo, la ayudé a incorporarse y le dije que se trataba de Hermione, aunque estaba algo cambiada. Aunque ya sus mejillas no tenían color, sentí que Ginny se avergonzaba un poco de su apariencia. "al menos, ustedes aún son personas" nos dijo nuestra amiga castaña, poniendo su mano en la de Ginny, quien la palpó y acarició con atención, como si aprendiera a reconocerla por el tacto.

Ya más calmados, le expliqué a Hermione nuestro estado actual y le pregunté si se podría hacer algo que atenuara un poco al menos las transformaciones, para que pudiéramos tener otra vez una vida más o menos "normal". Ella dijo con tristeza que no se le ocurría nada desde hace tiempo, pues se la pasaba casi siempre transformada en la criatura gato, para cazar comida para ella y para Ron. Su transformación se debió a que el cuerpo de su querido Crookshanks, de alguna manera, se "fusionó" con el de ella, pero su magia había logrado que existiera una división entre sus instintos felinos y su lado humano, los cuales ella podía separar y controlar a voluntad.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas eran más complicadas para Ron. Hermione nos dijo que, al momento de la gran explosión, estaba discutiendo con él, y estaba pasando por un momento de ira. Al parecer eso, combinado con su magia, hizo que literalmente le "hirviera la sangre", pues ahora todos sus fluidos vitales semejaban a lava hirviente, elevando su temperatura a un nivel que solamente su cuerpo podía soportar. Su piel humeaba y podía quemar al contacto, y ahora se cubría con los restos de un traje de asbesto que Hermione le trajo de una de sus excursiones por alimento, cuando pasaba cerca de la estación de bomberos. Ahora, para mantener controlada la temperatura del cuerpo de Ron, se habían ido a habitar en las alcantarillas del drenaje.

Ginny pidió a Hermione que nos llevara a ver a su hermano, hacia mucho que quería estar con él sin importar cómo se viera ahora. Hermione lo pensó un poco, pero accedió a llevarnos. Tenía algo de temor de que Ron no nos reconociera, y montara en cólera aumentando su temperatura para quemarnos vivos. Hermione nos llevó a la alcantarilla a medio abrir que yo había visto, y bajó ágilmente para ayudarme a bajar a Ginny, quien en momentos dejaba rastros de carne carcomida en la escalerilla de la cloaca. Cuando terminé de bajar, extrañé mi varita y el encantamiento Lumos, pues no veía nada. Ahora comprendía a Ginny perfectamente, cuando todo su mundo, todo lo que conocía prácticamente desapareció de sus ojos para siempre. Mas he aquí que a las chicas no pareció incomodarles la oscuridad, Hermione tenía ahora ojos felinos, acostumbrados a andar en las sombras, y Ginny había aprendido a guiarse por sonidos, tacto y olores. Yo era el único "ciego" en ese momento, y me dejé guiar por mi esposa y mi amiga como un niño pequeño.

A medida que avanzábamos, pudimos sentir que el calor aumentaba gradualmente, hasta que llegamos a un cruce de tuberías, donde había algunos muebles rotos y objetos varios de una casa. Allí, sentado en un sillón quemado, estaba Ron, pero casi no lo reconocía. Gracias a que su cuerpo irradiaba algo de luz aparte del calor, vi que su piel tenía la apariencia del carbón quemándose, y sus antes azules ojos brillaban de un vivo color naranja. Se levantó con gesto poco amable, pero se calmó de inmediato al ver que Hermione nos acompañaba. Fue ella quien lo puso al tanto de todo, y casi pude ver como una pequeña lágrima se evaporaba en su mejilla, al ver nuestro lamentable estado actual y al no poder ir a abrazarnos fraternalmente como acostumbrábamos.

Tras comunicarle nuestras intenciones, nos dimos a la tarea de pensar en qué podríamos hacer para volver a la normalidad. Hermione recordó que había visto una vez un libro antiguo de hechicería en casa de sus vecinos, que había llamado su atención porque hablaba sobre la relación entre la magia y la ciencia. Salió convertida en criatura gato en su busca, regresando al poco rato con él en las fauces, pues por fortuna no estaba dañado. Buscamos despacio y los ojos de Hermione, acostumbrados a la lectura, dieron con una esperanza: El objeto mágico que podía ayudar a atenuar y quizá revertir el efecto de la radiación en la magia, era la piedra filosofal.

Recordábamos que Dumbledore había dicho que la piedra se destruyó para que no volviera a manos de Voldemort. Pero, ¿y si nunca se destruyó? ¿Y si quedaba algo de ella en lo que quedaba de Hogwarts? Una piedra con semejantes poderes no podía destruirse tan fácilmente, quizá dijo eso para que nadie más la buscase, quizá la piedra seguía escondida… en algún lugar de Hogwarts.

Si queríamos hallarla, íbamos a necesitar ayuda. Y sólo recordábamos a una persona, con suficiente habilidad para rastrear magia que podría ayudarnos, si es que podíamos localizarle. Debíamos encontrar primero a nuestro amigo Rocky, el muggle sabueso. En el pasado nos habíamos hecho amigos, a pesar de que sabíamos que podía atacarnos e incluso matarnos. Él podría encontrar la piedra filosofal, no existía magia alguna que le pasase desapercibida gracias a sus habilidades de sabueso, pero ahora el problema estribaba en que debíamos arriesgarnos a que esas habilidades no se hubieran afectado por la explosión, y convencerlo de que nos ayudara.

Salimos en su busca, esperando que la suerte nos acompañara. Al acercarnos a los rumbos donde solía vivir con su esposa Luna y sus hijos, un personaje corpulento y de ojos plateados nos cerró el paso. Hermione se acercó un poco y le preguntó su nombre, pero el tipo sonrió maléficamente, y sacando del abrigo un pedazo de tubo se le fue encima a mi amiga, quien lo esquivó ágilmente. El sujeto siguió atacándonos, Ron quiso quemarlo, pero yo se lo impedí, pues quería someterlo para que nos dijera si conocía a Rocky. Alcancé a quitar a Ginny de su ataque y lo enfrenté, pero me di cuenta muy tarde que era más fuerte que yo.

No quería matarle, y me resistí a tocarlo con mi mano embrujada, pero cuando ya no me quedaba otra opción, una ráfaga me lo quitó de encima, derribándolo a unos metros de donde estaba. Otro sujeto más o menos igual de corpulento lo sometió, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando se levantó, vimos con alegría que se trataba de Rocky, pero el gusto se nos escapó cuando Rocky no nos reconoció, y comenzó a atacarnos. Nos defendimos como pudimos, pero fue Ginny quien, con un valor increíble y apelando a la férrea amistad que nos teníamos, en un momento dado se acercó a él sin defenderse, y le dijo que si quería podía matarnos, pero que perdería a sus amigos para siempre, y le dijo nuestros nombres. El sabueso olfateó nuestra magia como solía hacerlo en el pasado, y detuvo su ataque. Lentamente pareció entender, y sus ojos cambiaron un poco a color miel. Repitió el nombre de Ginny, y sin importarle cómo se veía la abrazó, para seguir con todos nosotros con excepción de Ron.

Le explicamos a Rocky nuestros planes, y rogamos su ayuda. Él nos dijo que aceptaría si no fuera porque cuidaba a Luna, su amada esposa. Nos contó que sus hijos habían muerto en la explosión, y él mismo estaba afectado por la radiación residual. Su instinto de sabueso lo gobernaba, y ya no podía evitar sentir en ocasiones un odio y un deseo irrefrenable por destruir a la magia. En esas ocasiones se alejaba de Luna, lo suficiente para no lastimarla. Le preguntamos por ella, y por toda respuesta nos llevó a lo que fue el cuarto de baño de las ruinas de su casa. Mientras lo seguíamos, le preguntamos cómo era posible que sobreviviera a la explosión, y explicó que había bajado al sótano a revisar la tubería, pues Luna se estaba bañando en esos momentos y se había quedado sin agua caliente. Por eso no recibieron ni él ni Luna la explosión de lleno, pero sus hijos sí, puesto que estaban en el jardín dela casa.

Entonces llegamos a lo que fue el cuarto de baño. Allí dentro de la ducha, con las puertas de cristal selladas; pudimos ver una figura flotante, formada de volutas como de humo, que se asomaba y nos veía incrédula. Era Luna, su cuerpo se había transfigurado en una sustancia parecida al humo, y ahora vivía dentro de la ducha sellada, evitando así que el aire la disolviera. Rocky solo se preocupaba por cuidar que las puertas siguieran enteras, pues Luna ya no parecía necesitar aire para respirar ni alimento para vivir.

Finalmente, convencimos a nuestro amigo de ayudarnos prometiéndole que todos volveríamos a ser lo que éramos, y él aceptó si encontrábamos la forma de llevar a Luna con nosotros, pues no quería dejarla sola, a merced de otros sabuesos que merodeaban la zona buscando y cazando magos o brujas sobrevivientes, como el que nos atacó primero. Entonces, a Ron se le ocurrió una idea, y le preguntó a Rocky por el tanque arenero donde su hijo pequeño solía jugar. Rocky nos llevó hasta él, y Ron nos pidió a todos que extendiéramos toda la arena limpia que pudiéramos, en forma de rectángulo. Hecho esto, Ron comenzó a rodar su caliente cuerpo sobre la arena, hasta que vimos lo que pretendía. Con el calor de su cuerpo, Ron calentó la arena lo suficiente para que se fundiera, formando grandes placas de vidrio, que cortó con el calor de sus dedos dándole forma rectangular, del tamaño de las puertas de la ducha. Formó una caja de vidrio, que selló perfectamente con excepción de un pequeño agujero, que serviría para introducir a Luna.

Rocky volvió con Luna, y le explicó el plan. Ella sonrió y aceptó arriesgarse, y cerrando los ojos esperó a que su esposo hiciera lo que debía hacer para sacarla de ahí. Rocky sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y, quitando rápido uno de los sellos, pegó sus labios en la rendija y aspiró con fuerza el cuerpo de Luna. Luego, aguantando la respiración, llegó hasta el nuevo recipiente y sopló por el agujero, sacando a Luna dentro de la caja de cristal, que Hermione y yo habíamos montado convenientemente sobre las ruedas de un carrito de juguete, que era de uno de los hijos de Rocky. En cuanto Rocky quitó la boca, Ron selló el agujero con el calor de sus manos, quedando Luna a salvo del contacto del aire. Luna nos miró desde dentro de la caja, y nos sonrió agradecida, pues sabía que había una esperanza para todos.

Emprendimos el viaje, guiados por Rocky. Por el camino, pasamos por en medio de lo que fuera el zoológico de la ciudad, y Ginny volvió a sentir fuertes deseos de comer, esta vez los cuerpos de los animales muertos que abundaban allí. Le permití que lo hiciera, pues no me gustaba verla sufrir, y ya sus huesos se estaban quedando más desnudos cada vez. Mientras comía y su cuerpo se regeneraba, nosotros hicimos lo mismo con trozos más o menos frescos que Hermione localizó, y Ron cocinó con sus manos. De repente, nos quedamos callados. Hermione olfateó el aire, y se volvió criatura gato poniéndose en guardia. Me puse detrás de ella, por si acaso, y la seguí hasta los restos de una jaula, mientras Ron y Rocky cuidaban de Luna y Ginny.

De pronto, salida de alguna parte, saltó sobre nosotros una enorme bestia, parecida a un hombre lobo, atacando a Hermione y derribándome a mí. Me quité la cubierta de mi mano envejecida, y estaba dispuesto a matar a la bestia. Hermione se me adelantó y se le echó encima,mas su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como ágil, y la bestia la sometió fácilmente, echándosele encima y a punto de destrozarle la cabeza con sus garras.

Hermione no lograba zafarse, y yo no podía hacer nada sin lastimarla a ella. Mientras pensaba en qué hacer, sucedió algo peculiar. La bestia miró a los ojos a mi amiga, y se quedó quieta por un momento, para luego empezar a olfatearle la cara. Y de repente, la bestia ladró como un perrito alegre, y empezó a lengüetear a Hermione por toda la cara, haciéndole cosquillas. Luego se quitó de encima de ella, y corrió hacia mí olfateando, para luego pararse en sus patas traseras para alcanzar mi cara, que también lengüeteó alegremente moviendo su cola. Entonces pude notar en sus ojos negros un brillo muy familiar, y dije un nombre: "¿Donna?", y la bestia lobo se puso contenta, comenzando a hacer cabriolas alrededor de Hermione y yo. Definitivamente, era Donna la hermana de Rocky.

Rocky no podía creer que su hermana fuera esa bestia, hasta que Donna se le echó encima y le pasaba la lengua por la cara con un cariño inmenso, como si lo extrañara de años. Al ver esta escena, recordamos aquellos días en que el destino nos hizo conocer a esta familia de sabuesos, y cómo fuimos aprendiendo sobre sus habilidades para localizar magos y criaturas mágicas, su resistencia a casi toda la magia y la fuerza heredada de las luchas de sus ancestros contra la magia. Ella se puso triste al ver el estado de Ginny y Luna, pero estaba feliz de que estuviéramos juntos. Al preguntarle por su esposo Goyle, solo agachó la cabeza, en un gesto que todos comprendimos. Pero al preguntarle por los gemelos Jean y Dean, la alegría le regresó, y comenzó a hacer piruetas señalando un camino. Hermione dijo entonces que comenzaba a entender su lenguaje gracias a sus instintos felinos y nos dijo que quería que la siguiéramos.

Por el camino, Hermione nos dijo lo que Donna iba diciéndonos a ladridos, que habían ido en grupo al zoológico cuando ocurrió la explosión, y que Goyle había desaparecido, mientras que los gemelos y ella, sin saber cómo o por qué, se habían fusionado con los animales que visitaban en ese momento, por eso Donna era ahora una criatura lobo, y los gemelos… Bueno, estábamos a punto de enterarnos.

Por fin, llegamos a la caseta de vigilancia del zoológico, y allí nos esperaba la sorpresa. Donna aulló, y casi de inmediato un enorme gorila salió a recibirnos acompañado por una pequeña zorra roja, ambos con formas semi-humanas. Hermione nos tradujo entonces la presentación, el gorila era Dean, y la zorrita era Jean; quienes corrieron a abrazar a Rocky. Ninguno podía hablar, pero el amor filial no necesitaba palabras para expresarse. Les contamos nuestros planes y aceptaron acompañarnos.

Luego de una larga jornada llegamos a Hogwarts, o a lo que quedó de él. Rápidamente los hermanos sabuesos se pusieron a buscar, separándose en diferentes direcciones y ayudados por Hermione. Rocky halaba de la caja de Luna, y yo guiaba a Ginny para que no tropezara. Luego de horas de búsqueda, los gemelos llamaron nuestra atención hacia una pila de escombros en la que había varios muebles. Donna estaba allí rascándolos como para sacar algo, y Rocky nos confirmó lo que sospechábamos, bajo la pila se olía una fuente muy fuerte de magia. Todos con excepción de Luna, ayudamos a remover los escombros, y nos encontramos con algo que no esperaba encontrar, y que hacía muchos años no había visto: El espejo de Oesed.

El espejo estaba en mal estado, y al sacarlo de la basura nos alegramos infinitamente, porque allí, incrustada en la luna, estaba la piedra filosofal, o al menos un trozo de ella. Quise sacarla con mi mano sana, pero no pude, y Ron no quiso por temor a dañarla. Las chicas y los hermanos de Rocky con sus fauces también trataron, sin éxito. Entonces, Rocky probó y logró sacarla, pero aplicó tanta fuerza que al halar se le escapó de las manos, yendo a estrellarse en el contenedor de Luna, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a disolverse en el aire. Rocky estaba desesperado, pero no pudo hacer nada. Luna había desaparecido.

Rocky lloraba desconsolado, y lo rodeamos con la derrota dibujada en el rostro. Mas he aquí que, cuando recogió la piedra y me la entregó, ésta comenzó a brillar, y una leve brisa empezó a soplar, y como por milagro, volutas de humo empezaron a rodearnos, para finalmente detenerse frente a Rocky, y fueron formando una figura familiar. El poder de la piedra reforzó la magia del cuerpo de Luna, y su amor por Rocky logró que su cuerpo etéreo no se disolviera, y más aún, ahora tenía tacto y podía sentir otra vez los cariñosos besos de su esposo. Entonces supimos que tal vez habría esperanzas para todos.

Entonces, caminé hacia mis amigos pasando por el frente del espejo, y de pronto la leve brisa se convirtió en ventarrón, noté que provenía del agujero abierto en la luna del espejo, y se volvía cada vez más fuerte, como si una aspiradora succionara desde el otro lado del espejo. De pronto, el agujero se hizo más grande y comenzó a brillar, vimos una especie de túnel que nos halaba hacia dentro, pero solamente nos halaba a nosotros, dejando fuera a Rocky y sus hermanos, quienes nos halaban en sentido contrario para evitar ser absorbidos por el espejo. Pero al final, no pudieron evitarlo, sólo se quedaron mirando cómo el espejo nos tragaba y volvía a cerrarse…

Mi nombre es Harry Potter… Me lo he repetido varias veces, para no olvidarlo, y menos ahora, que hemos caído en un mundo diferente del nuestro. Aquí estamos, dentro de una casa, y mis amigos y yo vemos una linda salita y un modesto comedor, sobre la mesa del mismo se hallan varias hojas de papel, no de pergamino, escritas y con borrones, al lado de una máquina que Hermione reconoció como una laptop u ordenador portátil. Le echo una ojeada a la pantalla y leo… Ahora sé que sí hay esperanza para todos, y les digo a mis amigos que esperemos un poco más…

Finalmente, nuestra espera tiene frutos. Escucho unos pasos suaves que bajan una escalera, mi esposa y mis amigos se ponen detrás de mí, en espera de lo que fuera a pasar. Alguien aparece en el dintel de la puerta del comedor, alguien que recordó que no ha apagado el ordenador. Y vemos entrar a una mujer delgada, algo bajita, de cabellos rubios, vestida con bata de casa, pantuflas y camisón de dormir, y se nos queda mirando asombrada, pero no dice una palabra. Y yo, que sin saber cómo ya la he reconocido, me aprovecho del momento y le digo a nombre de todos:

— Buenas noches, Sra. Rowling, ¿podemos hablar un momento con usted, por favor?


End file.
